Universal Health Care
Universal health care is something they have in reasonable (relatively liberal compared to the US) countries like France, Canada and Denmark. It's available to everyone and it's paid for by taxes, the only difference is that it is free at point of access, so no need to worry about having a heart attack while there is no money in the account. In most of Europe there is some degree of free medical care (with Germany having the oldest system still in use, dating back to the 1880s). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Health_care_reform_in_the_United_States http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Health_in_Germany In Latin America: Bolivia, Ecuador and Venezuela all got Universal Health Care ahead of the United States. Now does that mean that every single industrialized country apart from the United States is wrong and has a liberal bias? Well not all Conservatives want you to think that, but certainly the more extreme Conservatives, such as Andrew Schlafly, want you to think so. Mortality In most of Europe people live on average slightly longer than people do in the United States though America's obesity epidemic, high murder rate and lax gun laws contribute. In the US people over 65 years old qualify for medical care and live longer, it is among younger people that mortality disparity is greatest. http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/world-us-canada-14070090 Benefits Universal Health Care means that when you are sick you can concentrate on getting well and don’t have to worry about how you will pay for the doctor, the hospital or whether your Medical Insurance will cover all the costs. In the United States when medical insurance doesn't cover everything this can cause bankruptcy and even Homelessness. We hope Obamacare will reduce this. Universal Health Care also means that if you are chronically sick and can’t earn enough money to pay for Medical Insurance the state will still look after your medical costs. Universal Health Care means as well that when you are injured and need hospital treatment the Ambulance crew and the hospital staff are concentrating on you, your injury, your blood group and any other health conditions you have. They are Not Concerned about your credit status or insurance policy. Bankruptcy In the United States millions of people could become bankrupt if they or someone in their family becomes seriously ill and their medical insurance doesn’t cover it, see Getting into debt. When people are sick and need health care they can least manage to work and pay for it. Medical Insurance Companies care about the profits of their shareholders and therefore they pressure sick people to get cheap health care rather than the health care that’s best for them. Who pays? Young healthy people pay taxes and National Insurance to cover the cost of Universal Health Care. Later when these people are older and need more medical care or when they become sick they are glad they don't have to pay. Paradox Free Market Health Care is paradoxical since healthy people are the highest earners. Healthy people can afford to pay for medical treatment but do not need it, less healthy people need more treatment but can pay less. The most unfortunate are those born with chronic illnesses or disabilities. Such patients may in the worst cases never in their lives earn the money they need to pay for medical treatment. Health insurance schemes have a vested interest in identifying the high risk groups and charging them a premium or refusing them cover, whilst also identifying the low risk groups who least need cover and concentrating their marketing at them. Universal Health Care is seen as compassionate. It looks after those who through no fault of their own cannot look after themselves. What Americans want 75% of Americans wanted Universal Health Care when Obama was elected but the Conservative Republicans didn't provide it. Conservative politicians like to claim that the universal health care system doesn't work. Poor, uneducated fellas, they have obviously never heard of Canada and France. The public option seems to be the best solution for America and a majority of Americans agree. Arguments Against Health Care Anti Health care advocates like to complain that Socialised health was something they had in Nazi Germany, quite how this is relevant is unknown as even if you ignore Godwin's law, Germany had universal health care for roughly fifty years prior. They only took health care away from the Jews, something Obama is certainly not trying to do. In addition, health care was NOT the first right Hitler took away from the Jews (the first right the Nazis took away was being able to hold government offices). American conservatives also love to slander the British NHS, something which infuriates British people as Britain is ranked much higher than America in the WHO health standards. China China pretends it's a Communist Nation or at least a Socialist nation but China looks after its sick citizens badly. One man amputated his own leg because the alternative was dying from gangrene, see The Chinese farmer who amputated his own leg. Many nations should do more for sick citizens. See also *British National Health Service External links *'Barack Obama's plan for Universal Health Care' *Ensuring America's health *The Case for Universal Health Care in the United States *Universal Health Care *Universal health Care Plans *Last year, keeping me alive cost $141,257. But Republicans want to stop paying Videos *"Dear Number 1036924053887" by Roy Zimmerman Roy Zimmerman suggests solving the Health Care crisis this way. References Category:Things Conservatives Fear Category:Things that should be legal Category:Economics Category:Health Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Politics Category:Change we need Category:Things That Are Awesome Category:Medical Category:Things Liberals love Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know Category:Things Liberals Support